User talk:Wagnike2/Archive 7
Chat Can I talk to you on chat when youre available? Sliemy1 (talk) 18:47, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Background image deletion Hey Nic. We received a DMCA takedown notice for the background image being used on Pro Wrestling Wiki. In accordance with the law, I have removed the background. If you'd like to see the DMCA notice, I would be happy to send it to you. Thanks. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 03:46, June 17, 2015 (UTC) *For sure. Here is the DMCA if you'd like to see it (we submit DMCAs to Chilling Effects now). A non-redacted one can be sent to you if you wanted to challenge this. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 14:19, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Unfiltered episodes Hey Wagnike! Could you please add Darren Young to the list of episodes on the Unfiltered With Renee Young page? Thanks! Vaughanmoore (talk) 08:11, June 17, 2015 (UTC) The Bellas Twin and The Authority Hi Wagnike, in my opinion, I don't think The Bella Twins are official members of The Authority because they never accompany The Authority to go to the ring and even at backstage with The Authority once. Plus during Raw January 5, 2015, when The Authority returned to power, John Cena gathered the entire roster including Bellas in the middle of the ring except for Rollins, Kane and Big Show, which mean The Authority didn't take Bellas as the official members of The Authority, just allies only. On Raw May 18, 2015, Stephanie belittles Brie backstage then disallowed her to accompany Nikki then sarcastically wishes Nikki luck before she defended her title against Naomi. Conan316 (talk) 13:16, June 17, 2015 (UTC) ** Vandal Hey Wagnike. I'm pretty annoyed that a certain user, Kalivaniel, has been vandalizing pages such as: *The Rock *Roman Reigns *John Cena *Seth Rollins I have reverted his edits back to the original and left a note on his talk page, but please block him. He isn't funny and I'm pretty sure he is just a vandal to wikis. By the way, you can find his contributions here. Thanks, Vaughanmoore (talk) 11:18, June 21, 2015 (UTC) ---- Also, there is a Vandal going around on the WWE Battleground page, who keeps adding false matches. Please block this user. Vaughanmoore (talk) 09:44, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Featured Slider Image - Battleground Hey, Wagnike, Dean isn't replying or answering so I'm telling you. I made this Wikia a featured Battleground Image for this Wikia's slider. I also believe that it's the correct dimensions. The file is hosted here: http://oi60.tinypic.com/jpbs0p.jpg. MasonWikia (talk) 12:56, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Mason Small Thing *Okay. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 17:19, June 30, 2015 (UTC)) *Are you almost finished making the alumni roster of US wrestlers? Looked like there was a still a battalion-size more to do. Lol (The 7th Scribe (talk) 17:25, June 30, 2015 (UTC)) *Okay, great. No rush. Just wondering. Been wanting to keep pace with you is all. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 18:37, June 30, 2015 (UTC)) *Will do. I think there may be some speaking of which. Some promotions I added here for us that I didn't quite get around to expanding on such as alumni and current rosters. I'll keep in touch about those as soon I find those names again. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 20:39, June 30, 2015 (UTC)) *Welcome anytime, Wagnike. Glad to help. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 02:58, July 7, 2015 (UTC)) Fake wrestler pages Hey Wagnike... Some user named "Richnie Miller Jr" is adding FAKE wrestler pages to this wiki, and yes, they're fictional like they belong on another wiki. I've left him a warning on his talk page, but it's not about real life wrestlers or anything... Here are the pages he has created: *Trenny Deanne Nelson *Richard Swaby Jr. *Wally Blart Jr. Could you please block him or something incase he keeps creating these pages, which I think that he probably WILL do... Thanks! Vaughanmoore (talk) 20:27, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Hi, guy, i'm French and i'm a big fan of wrestling since 6 years now. I'm new on this wikia and I don't know if I need an authorization then i ask anyway. I would like retake the french version of that wikia and I would like to know if i could translate your articles in my language. Thanks by advance.Friswitch27 (talk) 18:57, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Ok thanks, a about copyright of the WWE or TNA images etc..., euh... Have I to ask some authorization to them ? Friswitch27 (talk) 19:08, July 9, 2015 (UTC) So if I mention them as legal owners of the images, I will not have problems ? Friswitch27 (talk) 19:13, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Oh thanks for all this answers. I saw on the french wikia a render image of The Undertaker and it was say as license "This file is subject to copyrights, it remains the property of is author. He is use here as illustration." So I think it will be good. I will try to help the english wikia when i will have the time. GFW Tour *No problem. I'll lend some help on stadium pages instead, if you'd like. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 16:21, July 12, 2015 (UTC)) Sleeper Kids Alumni *Absolutely. I'll definitely help out there. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 22:51, July 12, 2015 (UTC)) *Hey again. Trying to add to the alumni's external links as I find them. I see you're steadily getting those pages made. I'll pitch on those also. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 14:15, July 14, 2015 (UTC)) *Hahaha! Yes, it seems it's a pretty popular entity to wrestle in. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 14:19, July 14, 2015 (UTC)) *Very true, friend! And our edits too! ha. Should be getting a few more badges after all this, I'd imagine. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 14:29, July 14, 2015 (UTC)) *Well there's at least a head start on the Fem Wrestling Rooms alumni. Most of those are familiars from Sleeper Kids. Heheh (The 7th Scribe (talk) 13:38, July 15, 2015 (UTC)) *That's true. I had to do some hard looking myself just because of that fact. Some I have already identified as the same wrestlers so I'll help plug in their alumni status as I see them. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 13:53, July 15, 2015 (UTC)) *Will do. Always happy to help out. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 15:18, July 15, 2015 (UTC)) APL *Would you like help with the alumni or do you have it covered? I noticed some are already here. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 18:26, July 19, 2015 (UTC)) *Sounds good. I'll leave you to it. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 18:30, July 19, 2015 (UTC)) *No problem. I'm sure you two will come to settle on an answer on that. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 00:17, July 24, 2015 (UTC)) *Well I'll revise my earlier statement. Clearly those links are all removed now. I simply thought you wanted to include those at first when I saw that added earlier to some pages. That's why I followed suit. I was going to leave those off, but I see it's resolved now. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 00:28, July 24, 2015 (UTC)) *That's all right, Wagnike. We all get careless. It happens. I'll definitely remember to ask. I only visited those sites to add the info such as heights, weights, birthdays, birthplaces and any twitter pages. But I'm glad you and Dean have sorted it out now. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 13:51, July 24, 2015 (UTC)) UK Wrestling Entertainment Hi, New to wikia, just wanting to get some British Wrestling scene info updated. Trying to set up some pages for a new promotion and wanrting to set up some local promotion pages which aren't on the database starting with UKWE - UK Wrestling Entertainment. Could you possibly check the pages within have been set up correctly without duplication Summat2do (talk) 10:13, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Team BAD Name Confirmations *Naomi confirmed on her Twitter profile (here) *Tamina confirmed on her Instagram profile (here) They are also using these names for the stable: *'Team Best at Dominating' *Team BAD *Naomi and Tamina --Vaughanmoore (talk) 12:44, July 15, 2015 (UTC) New Infoboxes Heyy Nic! We’re reaching out to a few of our top communities, hoping to get you on board with the migration to the new . Most current infoboxes don't translate well to mobile-- which is a problem because most of our users now view Wikia on mobile platforms. We have an easy conversion tool to help you - if you are interested - change your infoboxes into mobile friendly versions! If you click here, you can see the non-mobile friendly infoboxes. Simply click the “Convert!” button on the right to start the conversion process. (You have to first click convert, then publish, then "approve this draft" to make it go through). I can help you with this if you have any questions! ! Let me know if you are interested and if you have any questions/comments/concerns :) Thanks! Ari (Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 23:32, July 22, 2015 (UTC)) Reply Awesome, thanks Nic!! And WHOOPS totally forgot to change that... thanks for the heads up :D Asnow89 '''@ (profile)•(talk) 18:16, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Convert Button Oh how weird that it's not showing up there! I fixed something in Wikifactory-- but just try clicking on the Infobox link here, then on the right rail there should be a button that says "Generate Draft Markup" (as seen here). Once you click that and the code looks okay, you can click publish and then approve draft. Let me know if it's still giving you some issues. Thanks! Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 20:14, July 23, 2015 (UTC) You Little Punk! - Swerved Hey Wagnike, I created a page for the newest WWE Swerved episode, You Little Punk, but it has recently been renamed to "You Little Punk!" on the WWE Network. Could you add the exclamation mark to the title of the page, please? Thanks :) --Vaughanmoore (talk) 20:49, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Hi Nic, http://prowrestling.wikia.com/wiki/Middle_Kingdom_Wrestling/Roster I think you made an error with the edditing as it shows some of the source code. Neville page Hey Wagnike, can you rename the Adrian Neville page to Neville now? As he was called Adrian Neville during his time with NXT. I have made Neville a redirect to Adrian Neville at the moment. But I think renaming the page would be easier now. Thanks! Vaughanmoore (talk) 15:41, July 29, 2015 (UTC) File names *Yeah, I can do that. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 16:53, July 30, 2015 (UTC)) *Hey, Nic. Just a quick question. As I've "fixed" my future file names when adding them pages, I noticed there's a little contradiction perhaps. I fully understand there's no nudity allowed and I like to believe I think carefully on the files I save before I upload them here, if need be, editing them before adding them here, but I noticed one pic I added yesterday was expelled. It was one of the Kymberly Jane pics in the Kimberly Jane/Image gallery. While it was cropped, it still was removed. Yet, I noticed on your Dynamo page, she was wearing only pants and covering herself with only her hands. Just wondering what the difference might be? (The 7th Scribe (talk) 17:38, August 2, 2015 (UTC)) *Alright. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 01:47, August 3, 2015 (UTC)) *Sure. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 18:14, August 11, 2015 (UTC)) Stadium Clean Up Wagnike, when you added the clean up tag for Maltese Cultural Centre you claimed that the events list was done incorrectly. What is the correct way? I can't find an example as each venue I checked at random also had clean up tags on them. TLPG (talk) 10:01, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for that. I've fixed that article accordingly. Is that enough of a clean up? If not let me know what else is needed. Also thanks for the centre note - I only aimed at the Australian wrestlers so I wasn't planning to do any more anyway for the very reasons you gave (too many to do). It did strike me as odd that it wasn't automatic and it is worth working on. Might be an idea to get some advice from Wikimedia on it. TLPG (talk) 12:48, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Absence Hey, sorry if I haven't been able to help out here for quite a long while. I been busy with my college studies for a while and then helping out administrating another wiki too which took a lot of my time too. I'll surely help out when I have the time to be on. I noticed though that you have the new portable infoboxes here. They look great and if you ever want to change the look and color of them then I can help if you wanna try something new with them. I have been working with a CSS expert on customizing those infoboxes for another wiki. I'm sure you can already change them if you wanted to since you worked with Wikia as part of the Community Development team. Just wanted to let you know though if you ever need any assistance on changing the look to fit the theme of this wiki. Thanks and hope to work with you and help out this wiki more! MPTrilogy27 (talk) 18:57, August 20, 2015 (UTC) *Ah yes, I do know how to make them all center like that. If interested, here is an example of what I made New infobox image. I'll try to provide the CSS code for it if you like. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 19:05, August 20, 2015 (UTC) *I almost forgot, if you want to change the background color of the infobox to a different color then please let me know so I can include it with the code. If you for sure want to try a different color than that light blue one then please say which color you would like. Thanks! [[User:MPTrilogy27|'''MPTrilogy27]]([[User talk:MPTrilogy27|'talk']]) 19:44, August 20, 2015 (UTC) *Ok, go to my sandbox page and try adding the code to the CSS of this wiki. Let me know if it works or anything. MPTrilogy/Sandbox. [[User:MPTrilogy27|'MPTrilogy27']]([[User talk:MPTrilogy27|'talk']]) 20:05, August 20, 2015 (UTC) *Checked several other pages and all the titles are centered. Glad to help out! [[User:MPTrilogy27|'MPTrilogy27']]([[User talk:MPTrilogy27|'talk']]) 20:18, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Hello,cool Page liked female Wrestlers Why did you remove the changes I made on the 2015 List of WWE NXT results page? MEGAMENE (talk) 21:31, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey Nic! There is one more infobox left to convert - is it okay if I convert it? Just wanted to check in case you didn't convert it for a specific reason. Thanks!! Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 17:39, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Perfect, thank you!!! Page Vandal Hey Nic. Just dropped in again tonight (well tonight, my time) and noticed something you and Dean may want to address. It concerns an "edit" made by a member named '''Beatofmydrum. At the time of my return here tonight, this user made 3 edits on far, vandalizing the Zahra Schreiber page. After leaving this message, I'll have undone the edits, but in short, this person was simply a trolling, doing nothing more than expressing their apparent hate on the page. Anyway, I don't like being a snitch, nor do I wish to tell you how to run this wiki, but I'll simply suggest you and Dean may want to block this person from defacing any more pages. I haven't addressed this user, but I'll keep a watch out for this person for as long as I can until you or Dean return. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 03:36, August 31, 2015 (UTC)) *Hey Nic. Just letting you know I corrected the Zahra Schreiber page. Will keep a watch on it and others to ensure no further vandalizing occurs. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 03:44, August 31, 2015 (UTC)) Explain Please explain why you ignored my positive proof on the All Action Wrestling (Australia) talk page that it's a backyard fed and removed the delete tag. Hong Kong Phooey (talk) 06:22, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Cage Match?? Anyone can send an email to them about made up shows and they'll put it on there without checking anything! Same with Wrestling Data. Not one former WWE star has ever worked there. Ever. Fact. Hong Kong Phooey (talk) 06:03, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Sorry to butt in on your talk page, Wagnike, but Phooey you are so incredibly wrong it's unbelievable. Have a look through these where appropriate; https://www.youtube.com/user/AAWPerth/videos Del Rio, Scotty 2 Hotty, Tommy Dreamer, Chavo Guerrero, Paul London, Brian Kendrick....and that's just on the first bunch of videos. So what you claim as fact is in fact fiction. TLPG (talk) 06:49, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Say what? Those videos aren't from AAW. They chop it together from other promotions not even in Australia I'll bet! It's all made up! 100 percent! It's a backyard fed and none of the matches on those videos were from AAW matches. That is a FACT! Hong Kong Phooey (talk) 06:44, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Broken Infoboxes Hey!! Oh no... how weird! I clicked around a bit and most images looked okay to me-- can you send me a few links of broken infoboxes so I can send them along to our technical team? Thanks Nic! Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 16:58, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Infoboxes - 2 What's strange is those images are showing up for me! Except this one, which you're right- I just switched Image to File and resaved and it worked. I asked our technical team and they said that there have been no changes to the infobox template. You aren't by any chance on a new computer or a different browser? I'm on Chrome. Either way- I put it in the channel so people can alert me if there is a change or if this problem comes up on other wikis. I'll let you know if I hear anything. One suggested it could be a cache issue? Asnow89 '''@ (profile)•(talk) 17:26, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Ya I just had Grace double check too on her computer and she can also see the images! Sorry I couldn't be of more help, hopefully it's just a temporary glitch on your end! Asnow89 @ (profile)•(talk) 17:58, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Profile pictures Gotcha. I'll again keep that in mind. TheCultOfPersonality (talk) 21:22, September 6, 2015 (UTC) I have a new post. I have a new post blog I want you to ready it's Breaking News on WWE that happened a few days ago. You really need to read this one. Because it's the worst type of news to here. When you finish I want you to get others to read this blog too. Because this made me very mad hearing this news. Whether you feel the same is entirely up to you. Inspire Pro Event history No problem. Will remember to consult that page format for future event history. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 19:17, September 17, 2015 (UTC)) Dragon Gate *Be glad to help with that. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 16:01, September 21, 2015 (UTC)) UWE Will do. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 17:15, September 24, 2015 (UTC)) Kelly Kelly Blog When you get the chance, check out my latest blog. CEDJunior (talk) 17:06, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Hi...I am trying to buy back issues of The Wrestler magazine from 1969...I am in one of those issues in the Pen Pal section...so far, I have found the June 1969 issue, but I am not in that one...Not sure if anyone can help me in my endeavor... Hi, I am the admin of the Elm Street Wikia and I've recently had to ban a poster who was breaking a lot of rules. Well, this morning he came to my page here and is using my talk page to try and and argue about his ban. I really would prefer that he doesnt use your wiki in this way. I am not going to engage him on this wiki but thought I should make you aware of it in case he creates a problem. This is the third wiki he has come to in order to argue with me. Boioflife (talk) 14:40, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Cleanup *Hey Nic, I just noticed there's one more House Show dated January 22 in the 2011 WWE House Shows. Is there any chance you can add one more page? I already cleaned up the page that I guess will be renamed as WWE House Show (January 22, 11' no.2), but noticed on CageMatch, there's one more January 22 show. Thanks (The 7th Scribe (talk) 15:06, October 30, 2015 (UTC)) *Good deal. Thanks again. (The 7th Scribe (talk)) Hey, I have had a request from a friend of mine to have his page removed from this site: http://prowrestling.wikia.com/wiki/J.D._Horror Is there any way that can be done? Thanks. JosephD32 (talk) 05:16, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Can you please remove any of the Brett Barnes/idol Images from your site so they will not even pop up in google images.. thanks Linking wrestlers The wrestlers I don't link are ones that don't have their own pages. To clarify, are red links better than no links? bubbacold (talk) 02:28, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Expanding your editing scope What do you have in mind? CEDJunior (talk) 16:38, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Travis Banks There are two wrestlers named Travis Banks, hence why I made the different page. Travis Banks is a white guy from New Zealand, Travis Banks (American) is a black guy from Delaware. Two entirely different people, bro. PatriotAdamR (talk) 03:11, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Obviously, I offended you, but I'm just trying to point out that there are two wrestlers by the name of Travis Banks. For future reference, how do I differentiate between the two? The American Travis Banks works for MCW, while the other one works in New Zealand. What's the best way to do that? Again, I'm sorry if I offended you somehow. PatriotAdamR (talk) 15:25, December 10, 2015 (UTC) :* Let me think about it, and I'll distinguish the pages later on today and get back to you. - Wagnike2 (talk) 15:36, December 10, 2015 (UTC) City Pages *Just double-checking what I'm seeing today. So from now on, when adding new city pages, they will require an infobox? (The 7th Scribe (talk) 18:33, December 22, 2015 (UTC)) *Okay, I'll remember that for the future ones. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 18:36, December 22, 2015 (UTC)) *While I'm thinking about it, would you like help in this or are you okay doing it alone today? (The 7th Scribe (talk) 18:38, December 22, 2015 (UTC)) *Glad to hear it. I figured this would be a monumental task to do alone so I thought I'd ask. It just looked like you were the only one working on the conversions. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 19:04, December 22, 2015 (UTC)) Royal Rumble Featured Image on this Wikia Can I please have the dimensions for the homepage featured image as I can make a smaller image of the promotional poster being used now on WWENetwork.com Please reply. Much appreciated, Mason. MasonWikia (talk) 19:22, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Mason Moore Three reverts? Wagnike, why did you revert my three edits on the web comics? They were right as far as I can tell, and taking them away deprived the pages of links. TLPG 10:12, January 29, 2016 (UTC) * it is not up to date it is missing the past 3 champions belts they should still be included because if not then why are there Lesnar's and Seth Rollins side plates on there as different belts? Trae235 (talk) 22:53, February 1, 2016 (UTC) i'm not trying to be rude i'm just confused Trae235 (talk) 23:04, February 1, 2016 (UTC) The Edge and Christian WWE Network show Hello Wagnike! It seems that WWE have decided to call Edge & Christian's new WWE Network show "The Edge and Christian Show Totally Reeks Of Awesomeness!" - Should we rename the current page on this wiki? Also, here's the photo, took from WWE's schedule for the WWE Network. Have a nice day! Vaughanmoore (talk) 00:16, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Hey man Long time no see. Remember me from the various sports wikis? Nowadays I'm mostly busy with this wiki: http://internationalhockey.wikia.com/wiki/International_Hockey_Wiki - which I have gotten to over 8,000 articles by now. Hope you are doing well. --'Hockeyben (talk - ' 16:14, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, going through old Czech newspapers from 1918 at the moment. This is the life, haha. This wiki looks awesome by the way... 76,000 pages, very impressive! --'Hockeyben (talk - ' 16:28, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Thanks man! Clearly I have no idea what I was doing, but I thought there was something that could be done similar to the Marvel infobox pages. Once I realized I was most llikely to ruin things I left it alone. I just thought it was cool to add all the creative team involved but I'll do it the way you suggested. ACW I meant to ask this earlier before I left for the day. With what you cited earlier about ACW, you don't suppose it would be prudent to make a disambiguation page for that? I haven't looked yet but the only other ACW promotion I can think of that uses those initials is Anarchy Championship Wrestling. I just wondered if you and Dean felt a disambiguation page might help clarify if there's multiple promotions with the same acronym. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 01:17, March 4, 2016 (UTC)) *Hahaha, well that keeps things simple. Niccce. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 05:44, March 4, 2016 (UTC))